Silenciosa compañía
by Ame Winner
Summary: Quizás Mu no era de conversar y Aioria no sabía que decir. Tal vez, sencillamente, aún no había llegado el momento adecuado para hablar.


Pequeña viñeta en un momento de paz.

No tengo excusa, me gustan juntos y hay muy pocos fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Silenciosa compañía<strong>

A cada tanto, ocurría…

En ocasiones era él quien descendía cuatro templos y se sentaba en las escaleras de Aries y había otras tantas -más contadas- en las que Mu ascendía, los mismos cuatro templos, y se detenía en Leo. Nunca hablaban mucho, solían saludarse, ponerse al día con una o dos frases y luego, simplemente dejaban que el tiempo corriera y desapareciera.

No era algo de todos los días pero, resultaba una buena costumbre.

Guardaban una respetuosa distancia, no era algo impuesto sino más bien natural. Era extraño, el como se habían acoplado tan bien sin la necesidad de aclarar las cosas; Aioria todavía recordaba aquella primera ocasión, grata e inesperada, que nunca pensó que se convertiría en un hábito mutuo.

_Visitarse. _

Aquella tarde había sido de las peores de su adolescencia y cambió, para bien, sólo al anochecer; todo mejoraba con el tiempo, eso era cierto.

–_No me molesta –había dicho Mu–, el que te quedes un rato más... _

–_Gracias. _

Quizás Mu no era de conversar y Aioria no sabía que decir, ninguno comenzaba _esa _charla pendiente pero, con el paso de los años, había dejado de importar.

Valía más, algo tan simple y sincero como estar ahí.

Aioria se estiró, llevando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, soltó el aire y recargó el peso de su cuerpo al apoyar las manos en el suelo; Mu estaba a su lado y el aire agitaba la coleta alta que llevaba en forma impecable.

–Escucha…

Ahora tenían más de veinte años, faltaban compañeros en los templos, y temía que no hubiera otro momento de paz; lo sentía en el aire, aquella era la calma que antecedía a una tormenta y en el caso de ellos sólo implicaba otra batalla -seguramente- más atroz que las anteriores.

Sin embargo, los ojos claros de Mu estaban sobre él y dudó de seguir.

Tal vez había probado con creces el no ser un traidor, había pagado su cuota de culpa al no creerle a su hermano y avergonzarse de quien era en realidad un héroe; era igual de digno que el resto de los Dorados pero… todavía cargaba con sus errores y fantasmas.

Y todavía no era la persona que deseaba ser, tal vez Aioros pudiera perdonarle pero él no se sentía digno de aceptar. Aún ahora, se sabía arrogante e inseguro de sí.

–¡Saludos!

La voz ajena hizo que detuviera, en seco, todos sus planes y embrollos mentales.

–Mu, señor de la casa de Aires…

El recién llegado se inclinó, en media reverencia.

–No tienes que ser tan formal –agregó el aludido–, Aldebarán de Tauro.

De haber estado alerta, Aioria le hubiera visto o sentido llegar.

El templo de Aries colindaba con el único camino que descendía hasta perderse en los senderos que se encaminaban al pueblo, por ello cualquiera que quisiera entrar o salir, tenía que pasar por ahí; Aldebarán, con su gran estatura, era visible desde la mitad del camino justo donde las escaleras comenzaban a curvarse.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó éste.

Mu afirmó en respuesta.

–Y –Aldebarán dudó de preguntar–, ¿qué hacen?

–Nada –añadió Aioria, sabiéndose a la defensiva.

Parecía que guardaba un secreto, uno que implicaba a Mu, pero estaba siendo sincero y sólo un poco receloso del ver invadido su espacio y su tiempo a solas con el otro. El silencio se prolongó y esa sensación incómoda, la de ser un tercero sin invitación, comenzó a invadir a Aldebarán.

–Bien –paciente, Tauro abrió el saco que había llevado al hombro, y les entregó un par de rojas manzanas–, entonces…

¿Y qué debía decir en un momento como aquel?, algo así se preguntaba Aldebarán cada que les encontraba en el mismo lugar y haciendo _nada. _

–Cuando menos, coman.

Aldebarán no demoró más en retirarse, pero sí miró hacia atrás preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de interrumpir.

–No había razón –murmuró Mu.

Aunque innecesario, pues sabía que el otro se marcharía, ya lo había hecho y no se arrepentía. Además, Aioria notó el pequeñísimo cambio en la expresión de Mu.., ese que casi parecía cercano a volverse una sonrisa; así que no dijo más, sólo alargó el brazo y le entregó una de las manzanas que Aldebarán les regaló.

Ambos estaban esperando algo, el momento preciso, un sentir claro y revelador u otra cosa que no podían definir; estaban juntos en eso y aunque era diferente para Mu y para él, Aioria sabía que…

_Gracias. _

A veces, simplemente, no era necesario hablar.

Esa silenciosa compañía, le llenaba de una inmensa paz.

**oOo**


End file.
